You Keep Me Going
by HiddenTruthandLies2
Summary: A Friend on Friend oneshot between our favorites! Kenny/Clem I hope you enjoy it. It was actually cute to right.


**Author's Note: Hello there! This is Emily Carver here bringing you a story about Kenny and Clementine. Basically a friendship oneshot between the two! Okay, Enjoy!**

* * *

You Keep Me Going

Sarita was gone. She had died in the herd after Clem had chopped off the poor woman's arm. Clementine rushed out of the herd; alone. She spotted the others but they were farther ahead. In an instant, she rushed after them as fast as she could. Dawn was approaching as the sun's beams began to glow throughout the forest. As she slowed herself, she walked towards the group, Kenny was sitting Rebecca down on a bench. Mike was slowing his breathing while Bonnie leaned her back on a wall. Jane walked right past Clementine which actually surprised her.

With just her gasping, Kenny's head snapped upwards and he dashed towards her. Arriving to where she was, he scanned the surrounding area behind her. Clementine felt tears sting her eyes as she realized he was looking for Sarita. The pained expression in his face as he stared back at her.

"Clem? Where's Sarita? Did she...Did she make it?" Kenny whispered out. Clementine saw the others stare their direction. Clementine looked to the dry earth below, her olive eyes looking away from his hazel ones. Kenny got his answer from Clem's actions. But this was taking more of a toll on Clementine. Backing away from the bearded survivor, she fell to her knees. Flashes of people that died because of her came through her mind.

Omid. He died because she was reckless and left her gun on the sink. He had specifically told her to keep track of her things and she had broken that rule. Christa was a mess after he was killed. Then Christa's baby. Clementine couldn't save her child...and it was a beautiful baby girl. It died after two whole days of birth. They had called her Genevive. Ben. Ben had risked his life trying to find her. Now he died after falling from a building in Savannah; Kenny putting him out of his misery. Ben may have made some mistakes but he tried his best to help. She was his friend and he was hers. Tears began to escape her eyes as more people came to mind. Pete. He died because she went to save Nick. He had a gun with ammunition and could've escaped on his own. The worst part is that Clementine could have easily helped Pete escape and cut of the limb that was bitten. Yet, she did nothing to help him. He had been a good man and a kind uncle to his nephew.

Alvin. She had gotten him killed after turning on the PA System. He wanted her to take care of his wife and possible daughter. After climbing out of view of the person who entered the room, they shot Alvin. However, he lasted a few more seconds to shoot the guy. Rebecca had been angered by this and was in grieving. Carlos and Reggie. Reggie died because she wanted to help Sarah. Her friend needed help or she would get in more trouble than Clementine. Reggie was then blamed for her actions and then pushed off the building. Carlos had been killed after being shot and then getting devoured by those monsters.

Then Lee...Clementine couldn't think about him. Sobs escaped her as she cried. She had failed so many people. So many people died on her behalf. She was dirty. So much blood spilled because of her failures. Clementine felt like a husk of what she really was. Nobody was there to protect her anymore. She had to fend for herself in order to survive in this hellish world. A hardened version of herself is what she needed to become. Not someone who was week and incapable of doing anything.

"I...I'm alone...No one cares anymore...Everyone I know is gone…" Clementine choked out. However, she noticed someone crouch to her level and pull her into a hug. Her eyes widened when she felt the bristles of a beard tickle her neck. It was Kenny. He rubbed her back in a soothing matter. He wasn't gone. He hadn't died. She wasn't alone.

"You ain't ever alone Clementine. I'll always be here. No way in hell will I die. No way I am ever lettin' you die. I'll give up my own life to keep you safe." Kenny whispered to the sobbing child. Her sobs began to cease to sniffles. Turning her head to his ear, she spoke.

"Y-You're all I have left K-Kenny...You keep me going...I-I'd be l-lost without you…" Clementine admitted truthfully. She felt him hug her tighter, now she could hear his soft crying as well.

"And you keep _me_ going Clem...I'd be a whole different person without you here in my life...I ain't no Lee but...I'll keep you safe for as long as I'm breathin'." Kenny told her seriously. They separated for a moment so she could speak again.

"Do you promise you won't die?" Clementine asked him, her tone serious. Kenny smiled at the eleven year old survivor and nodded his head.

"I promise." Kenny promised, bringing her in for another hug. She hugged him back, a smile crossing her features. She felt safe again knowing one simple truth:

He was the one keeping her going.

* * *

**Author's Note: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
